Roses for Sale
by valen.locke
Summary: Something's wrong with Tifa. And Vincent has to do something about it if he wants to make Tifa fall for him. Again. (And as for me, I'm swimming in unknown waters, meaning I don't know what I'm doing hehe) VinxTif...


**Disclaimer**: This is a Final Fantasy VII fanfiction. I don't own anything, so don't sue me!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Tifa! Hurry up, will you? And stop looking at those! They give me the creeps!" Cloud complained as he stood facing the front door of the Shinra mansion. His knees were a bit shaking, just thinking about what was going to happen soon when the door opens. He couldn't understand it, really. It seemed as if he did this sort of thing countless times but here he was – shaking like a scared bunny. Still, he couldn't stop jittering. He was fiddling with a loose strip of hand grip on his Buster Sword, which he placed in front of him, blade down.

While Cloud was busying himself with worry, Tifa on the other hand, was crouched down amongst the bushes, admiring the dark red roses that adorned the path leading to the front door of the mansion. She smelled their sweet scent whilst touching their soft velvety petals, and then she giggled because of the sheer pleasure of it. Tifa couldn't remember when she ever developed a fancy for roses, but then again, the roses were so nice and they reminded her of something she just can't put her finger into. She pondered on this for a while. When she realized it was no use recalling because she actually can't, she continued to fuss on the roses and giggled like a love struck girl. The sound made Cloud turn to her and frown.

"Tifa! What the hell are you doing?"

Tifa, finally sensing Cloud's irritation, stood up from her crouching position and let go of the rose that she had been marveling at, reluctantly. She walked over to Cloud and stood behind him, her hands against the small of her back, and then she started rocking back and forth on her heels and toes.

Cloud cleared his throat and raised a fisted hand against the door. He stood like that for about three minutes.

Tifa frowned. _What the hell is wrong with this guy_, she thought. When Cloud still didn't budge seconds after, Tifa cleared her throat to get his attention and proceed with whatever he's going to do. Unfortunately, nothing happened. She made a louder noise, but Cloud still didn't move. _What the... He must've frozen over!_

"Oh, for the planet's sake! Move over you!!" Tifa groaned impatiently and pushed Cloud aside. She knocked on the door herself.

At first there was a series of gentle knocks – soft and polite, as if trying to respect whoever was inside.

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

_That should do it_, Tifa thought to herself, satisfied with what she had done. They waited for about two minutes for someone to open the door.

No answer. Tifa knocked again, only louder. Two minutes passed.

No answer. Tifa knocked again, her knocks getting louder with every knock.

When there was still no answer, Tifa called out a name that reminded her of bittersweet memories. She frowned and tried to remember. But she can't, so she brushed the thought aside and continue to call out.

Still, there was no answer.

_I'm getting tired of this_, she thought as she smiled angrily, gritting her teeth. Cloud was beside her, wide-eyed facing the door. _Great help you are, _she thought sarcastically as she turned to him and found him still frozen over.

She called out again. And again. And again. While knocking on the door.

But there was still no answer.

Tifa was doing her best not to get impatient, but THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!

She sighed deeply in an annoyed way and bellowed the name, banging on the door repeatedly like a crazed madwoman.

When that failed, and Cloud was not doing anything to help her, Tifa prepared herself for an assault on the door. She walked five meters away from the door, flexed her legs for speed, tensed up her muscles for momentum, and gritted her teeth in preparation for pain.

She was going to kick down the door.

She bellowed the person's name again, and started running. Cloud's blue eyes followed her, not saying a word.

Just when Tifa had launched her deadly kick, the door suddenly opened, which sent her flying inside, screaming. The loud grunt that came milliseconds after snapped Cloud out of his trance. He went running inside the mansion, stopped, and broke into a fit a teary laughter at what he saw.

Tifa was straddled on top of a long-haired, red-caped man who came to be known only as Vincent Valentine. She had on a ravished look about her with her hair disheveled because of the impact, and she was staring at the man under her with a concerned yet bewildered look on her face.

Vincent, on the other hand, was knocked out cold.

After a few moments, Vincent regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

Blood-colored eyes met wine-colored ones.

Vincent smiled gently at the woman before him, holding back tears that were making his nose itch.

"Tifa..." he whispered softly, "Will you..."

Then he fainted again because Tifa kicked him too hard.

- End of Chapter -

* * *

A/N

Hey! I've started a Vin/Tif fanfic... (hides from Rufus when she hears that he had loaded up his shotgun) or something that's going to be like that... But... Well, I don't know yet...

Actually, I don't know what do to with this... I just woke up one warm afternoon and started writing something like this...

It's a shame not to put this up though, so I did... But I really need some feedback from you, the readers...

No flames please, but constructive criticisms... :)

Thanks and take care!

Valen Locke


End file.
